


Blood Tears

by mltskiy



Series: Glee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Puckurt, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltskiy/pseuds/mltskiy
Summary: Tired of being bullied by Karofsky, Kurt was increasingly lost in himself.  Because of this, Puck was increasingly concerned, and realizes that perhaps Kurt was more than just a colleague at the Glee Club.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Glee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Blood Tears

**Author's Note:**

> first, thanks for choosing my story to read! that’s means a lot 🥰   
> i hope u guys like it, the story will happen on season two, on the episode 6-8! he won’t go to the dalton in my version!

With teary eyes, Kurt held back tears as he was once again pushed by his bully. David Karofsky was crossing the line, Kurt couldn't understand why he was targeted. Dave had stolen his first kiss, and it was killing Kurt inside.

Everyone in the Glee Club was concerned about their colleague, tried at all costs to help, but it was impossible to go against Karofsky. And, oddly enough, Puck was worried too, too much. He never thought he liked Kurt, but after finding out what Dave did, he realized how much the boy meant to him.

After seeing Dave tease Kurt again, Noah got tired of it all. At once, he pulls Karofsky by the arm, then throws him on one of the cabinets.

“Wha-What hell are you doing, Puckerman?!” Dave screams, returning the push. You could feel the anger in his eyes.

“I already fucking said that you shouldn't be teasing Kurt, Karoksfy! Do you want to die?!“ Puck screamed back, bringing the fist in Dave's face.

Kurt watched it all startled, there were thick tears on his face. He wanted to stop the fight, but he knew it would only make things worse. He wondered since when Puck cared about you.

“So you're a homo too, Puck ?!” He laughed. “Don't worry, I don't want to fuck your boyfriend!“

“Shut the fuck up!” Puck yelled, punching Dave in the belly. He hated the way Dave talked about Kurt. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“So why are you defending him, Puckerman? You are not a fag, are you sure ?! So let me end this gay!” Scream. Dave's voice was sore, Puck's punch had hurt.

Everyone in the hallway watched the fight in shock. Kurt couldn't stand his eyes, he wanted to run. Then he tries to move, but is pulled by Dave. Who pushes him in the closet, holding him there with his strong arm.

“Karofsky... Please let me go...!” Kurt says.

“Shut up! Let’s go, Puckerman, show me you’re not a homo! Just punch him!”

Noah was nervous, he knew that needed to do this, or his popularity would be ended. But he couldn’t hit Kurt’s face. 

“N-Noah... I understand, you can hit me, there’s no problem...” Kurt says, his voices sound broken.

...?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
